1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter apparatus, and more particularly to an improved in-line filter device having a removable filter element, double sealing and leak trace capability.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
While in-line filters have long been used in water lines, fuel lines, chemical supply lines, etc., such filter elements have typically involved a canister-type design with a removable top or bottom, allowing replacement of a filter element, or in the alternative have utilized a sealed filter container of the throw-away type with couplings at either end. There is thus a need for a new filter design which, while having good filter characteristics also allows simple filter removal and replacement, and is designed to facilitate filter replacement and includes leak trace capability.
One approach to providing a leak detection junction between sealable surfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,871 entitled "Junction Assembly With Leak Detection Means".